I am Number Four
by NightMist123
Summary: They killed Number Three... I'm the next in line. My name is Alyssa Johnson, Also known as Number Four And I will make them pay... This is a diffrent version of Lorien Legacies, with diffrent charecters and powers. I don't own Lorien Legacies
1. prologue

I'm next. It was the first thought I had when I felt the third scar ingraving itself into my skin.

Then sadness filled me. Three was dead... They managed to kill another one of us. They killed three of us already.

Those motherfuckers...

I will give them a hell of a fight... nothing is going tomstop me from getting revange.

My name is Alyssa Johnson, also known as number four. I'm the next in life of the nine loric children.

And I will make them pay.


	2. Chapter 1

It's not easy to be diffrent.

No one knew it better than me. I have always felt diffrent, because I am diffrent. I'm not from this world. I grew up here, I've learnt here, but I wasn't born here.

The planet I'm from is called Lorien. My memoris from Lorien are very faded but I still remmber It's beauty. I remmber my family, and my parents.

Never have I forgoten the war. The bombs fell from the sky upon us, the sky was burning, ships came down and fires at our planet. Ariadnna, my cepan, took me in her arms.

A lonely cepan holding a two year old girl. The place she took me to was strange, an abonden forest. A large ship was laying on the ground. There were other children and thier cepans there. And together we all escaped.

Earth is not a bad place, most of the humans were nice and friendly, but they couldn't know the truth about us. If they'd knew that nine survivours of a diffrent planet were living here and that an entire alian race is traying to destroy them... well this wouldn't end well.

It's not easy to live here as one of the nine lorics. We are chased, killed one by one, trying desspretly to survive. As a little girl, I remmber I always wonded why I can't have a normal, human life. I begged Ariadanna ro stay in Fance. Iv'e had friend there. And for once Iv'e felt like a normal little girl. Still, we left. Ariadanna always knew what was best for me, so I listened to her.

She was like a mother to me, she kissed me when I was sad, huged me when I needed a hug, trained me to be the best woman I can be.

But she is dead now... The mogs killed her were we ran from them. She secreficed her life for me to escape.

I stop the thinking before tears formed in my eyes. There is no need to dweel on the past. I'm all by myself now.

I don't have a name. The only name I have is Four. The last name Ariadnna gave me was Alyssa. She looked at me, glowing that day. "Alyssa is a beautiful name, Four. If I had a child I would called her Alyssa. I guess you will have to do," she smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

I kept the name for her. She wanted me to be called Alyssa. I am also Number Four.

Yesterday, Number Three died. In the middle of the night, Iv'e felt a new scar forming around my ankle. Which means that I'm next in line.

Quickly as I could I packed my stuff. The next morning I was already in Belarus.

It's time to start again.

They will come after me. And I can't allow them to kill me.

If they do, Number Five will be next, than Six, Seven, Eight and Nine. This countdown has to be stopped. By Lorien, I swear that won't let anyone else to die.

My legacies were already quite developed. With my shild bubbles, healing and telkinesis, I am capabel to survive.

The first thing I did after leaving the plane, Iv'e walked in the streets for a while.

You always have to make sure there were no Mogs around.

Waking around, I noticed how beautiful the streets were. People were sitting happily in coffee shops and restuants, simply talking and laughing. _One day,_ I think to myself, _I will be able to sit in a restuant not pqying attention if there are Mogs around._

The other lorics will be by my side, we will return to Lorien, and togther we will revive it.

Three hous later, secure enough of the environment, I stepped to the closest hotel in sight and ordered a room.

My blue eyes were blurry of exusted, and I fell on the bed like a rag doll.

Tomorrow, I will start to search for the others. It's time for us to unite.


End file.
